


Divine Melody

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir discovers his musical abilities reach further than he ever dreamed possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/gifts).



Author's Chapter Notes:  
I own nothing and am making no profit from this story. (Other than another in return).

 

Thankyou to my beta- Sharyn!

 

 

Title: Divine Melody

Author: Mawgy

Beta: Sharyn

Rated: NC-17

Genre: Ansgt

Warnings: Male/Male relationship

Pairing: Lindir/Namo

Summary: Lindir discovers his musical abilities reach further than he ever dreamed possible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D

AN: To my Valentine’s Day receiver- I apologise if this does not meet your expectations, but I hope you approve nonetheless. Enjoy! 

 

 

 

Lindir was the last to file off the stage, save for Melpomaen. The darkness, created by the heavy curtains shielding the light of the audience was impenetrable without Elven eyes.

"You play and sing beautifully," a silky voice husked. Startled, Lindir looked up and was immediately drawn in by two of the darkest, unfathomable eyes he had ever seen; yet there was something familiar in the warmth they portrayed. What little illumination escaped the draping velvet material shone upon this person’s form.

"Th-Thankyou," Lindir mumbled, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Tell me, do you give private performances?"

"We do. That is, myself and the other instrumentalists and singers do. We usually-"

"I do not mean yourself and your company. Rather, I want just you, playing the night away. I will of course compensate you for your time."

"Oh, well, I have not played by myself in front of others in a long time. It would sound far better with the full course of players rather than just myself," Lindir explained.

"Nonsense. I want no distractions. No voices other than your own and no instruments besides your beloved lyre to take away from the majestic sound of lyrical singing."

Lindir blushed at the stranger’s words. "Thankyou, however, I would feel uncomfortable on my own. The lyre is not an instrument to be played on its own…"

"Perhaps not… In that case, would you rather sing without backing cadence?" the stranger asked.

"No! I mean, I’m sure the lyre would suffice, but only if you are sure…"

"I have never been more determined."

"Very well. When would you like this performance to take place?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Forgive me, but I am expected in the Hall of Fire tomorrow eve. Would I be able to join you afterwards?"

"No, I would hate to strain your voice all night long. What of the night after?"

"I have no plans for that evening."

"Very well, there is a glade west from here. It is but a fifteen-minute walk. Meet me there at midnight."

"Midnight? Outside?" Lindir looked surprised.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it is just, winter is approaching and the cool night air does little good for my voice."

"Fret not, I shall ensure a warm night for our activities. Midnight, at the glade that runs along the river to the west," the stranger said again, to confirm their appointment.

"I do beg your pardon, but I am not aware of any such glade. Perhaps we could meet here and travel there together…?"

For the first time in their conversation, the stranger’s confidence faltered, and something akin to panic set in. "I am afraid that will not be possible. I should not even be here now. Though I can guarantee you will find it. Be sure to come alone. Oh, and dress lightly." Lindir nodded once, in recognition of their plans. The dark one accepted this, then turned around and seemingly disappeared down a corridor Lindir had never seen before.

Noise suddenly infiltrated Lindir’s senses and applause could still be heard coming from within the hall.

"OH! Lindir, why did you stop so suddenly?" Melpomaen asked as he recovered from bumping into his fellow musician.

"What do you mean? I was just talking to someone. I never meant to block your way…"

"What are YOU talking about? We just finished our performance. The others are barely entering the dressing room now."

"What?" Lindir’s head spun around and saw the glitter of blonde hair pass through the doorway. "No… he was right here! He wants me to perform for him. We spoke for over two minutes!" Lindir looked to Melpomaen desperately.

"Lindir, there was no one here. How could you have an entire conversation with someone in the time it took to leave the stage? Not to mention, I was behind you the whole time."

"But…"

"Lindir," Melpomaen’s expression softened, "we have had a big season. Travelling to both Lothlorien AND the Grey Havens, and performing for Lord Elrond five nights a week since our return. I am not surprised the stress is taking its toll, though I never expected this manifestation… Why do you not take tomorrow night off? I will explain it to the others. We are not due to perform again until Tuesday. Take these three days and forget about music. Just relax in your rooms however you wish. And, if you need a little companionship, I know of a good pub with some VERY friendly warriors," Melpomaen winked.

Lindir’s eyes merely widened at the thought and he blushed right to the tips of his ears.

"Oh, I do not think that will be necessary," he said, letting his hair fall over his face.

"OH Lindir! You are SUCH an innocent!" Melpomaen laughed, and stepped around his fellow musician. "See you in a few days!" he called, then closed the door to the dressing room behind him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lindir traversed the forest path, heading in the direction the apparent apparition had informed him to go. Half-doubting himself, he had turned back three times now, only to convince himself again that no amount of tiredness could imagine so beautiful a being.

Sighing, he looked to the full moon for silent guidance. The silver glowing orb beamed upon him kindly, his pale hair sparkling all around him.

"You look lovelier in the moonlight than I had imagined," a voice spoke from the shadows of an aged tree.

Lindir gasped, and spun to the side, barely making out the outline of the dark figure. "Forgive me, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"No doubt centring around tonight. Please, this way to the enchanted glade." Lindir followed the stranger through the trees, which led to a small opening amongst the trees, which otherwise grew right to the bank of the Bruinen. The grass here was greener than any Lindir had ever seen, and the river gently lapped at the edge of this magical space. In the centre of the clearing was a large rock. It rivalled that of a couple’s bed and was easily half as tall as Lindir.

"I hope this will suffice for a stage," the man said. "It may not compare to Elrond’s halls, however the beauty found here will only compliment your own."

Lindir ducked his head, his cheeks tinting red. "Yes, it is a wonderful setting."

"Excellent. Then, if you would remove your clothes, you may begin when you are ready." The dark elf spoke so casually as he sat on the grass in front of the stone that Lindir was unsure he heard correctly.

"I am sorry, remove my…?" Lindir left the question hanging.

"Your clothing. The night is as warm as I promised, the area is beautiful and I wish to see you in your most loveliest state as well. Unless you have some reason to object?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure I understood," Lindir explained, his heart pounding within his chest. Like all elves, he was not ashamed of his body, but never had he been naked before another since his majority. And being so far from the main house did not settle his nerves.

Feeling the other’s eyes on him, he moved to the other side of the stone and removed his clothing. Lifting himself onto the rock, he crawled to the front and sat cross-legged, his lyre resting gently upon a thigh. He looked to the other for any further instructions.

His companion merely waved his hand to begin the performance.

"Do you have any requests?" Lindir asked politely.

"Just whatever you deem worthy on a night like tonight." The stranger smiled, and took in Lindir’s form, savouring his every movement.

His milky hair was unbound and fell about his shoulders and torso. His down-turned face had eyes only for his fingers as they deftly danced over the strings of his instrument. And the moon, high in the sky was perfectly placed behind Lindir, gifting the eldar with a cosmic, glittering glow, enhancing the light that shone from within him.

The audience member watched, unmoving, as though time itself stopped, where the moon remained forever behind Lindir, and he sighed, blissful.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lindir guessed he had been singing for nigh on an hour, though his spectator showed no sign of allowing his performance to end so soon. However, his voice, over-used for the past three months, was wearing out.

"Forgive me, but I find my throat suddenly very hoarse. Would you mind if we call an end to this evening?"

"An end? You wish to… call… an end. How very perceptive of you. Very well, I shall let this night pass, but only once I give you your due." The being stood up from where he had been sitting and approached the rock. The light of the moon fell directly upon his face. He easily jumped upon the rock and squatted in front of Lindir, invading the performer’s personal space. Lindir flinched back, but a gentle hand caught the back of his neck, pulling him forwards.

"What are you doing?" Lindir asked, his voice trembling.

"It is said that music is a bridge between heaven and earth. It gave me such pleasure to hear you tonight, I only wish to return the favour…" the dark head moved closer to Lindir’s, and their lips met gently. The stranger moved his lips slowly, rhythmically, easing Lindir’s apart so his could slip his tongue inside. Lindir yelped at the foreign feeling and tried to move away, but his companion followed his every movement.

Just as Lindir was becoming accustomed to another’s tongue inside his mouth, the pressure upon his lips disappeared. The stranger quickly removed his own shirt before the musician could stop him. A well-developed torso, with clearly defined pectorals and abs put Lindir on edge. It was clear his own slender body was no match for this man’s.

A gentle hand ran down his arm before coming to rest upon the lyre then proceeding to move it away from Lindir. He then quickly moved forward again, capturing Lindir’s lips once more, and pushed the white-haired elf back onto the rock.

"No…no…no!" Lindir was seized with anxiety and he tried to get away from the unknown man’s strong arms. But no matter how much he struggled, escape was not possible.

"Hush, I will bring you only pleasure. Let me do this, I have waited long enough." The assailant captured Lindir’s wrists and pinned them to the stone above the white head with one hand. He spread Lindir’s legs with his own and moved in between them.

The unknown one couldn’t get enough of the squirming elf beneath him. Every sigh and every moan drove him farther and farther from sanity. Lindir, for his part, had no idea what to do with himself. He cried out with no restraint, his movements were unchecked, and his cries drove his partner to greater heights.

The stranger pulled the naked and flushed body as close as he possibly could. "You are a treasure of the Valar, and I will love and cherish you for all eternity." Lindir moaned brokenly at the whispered words of love.

The young elf was everything his partner thought he would be, and more. The slender chest was adorned with two pale nipples. The dark haired elf took one into his mouth and suckled at a fiendish pace. Lindir wailed and arched his chest into the touch all the more. He laved and suckled both perky nipples until they were swollen and peaked. Then, he moved on to the juncture of the young one’s thighs where there lay a slender cock, rosy and pulsing with arousal. Releasing the captive hands, he couldn’t help but take the column into his mouth to suckle and tease. When he felt the younger elf tense and the flesh in his mouth swell, he released the organ, watching with perverse pleasure as Lindir sighed disappointedly.

"Not yet, my pretty one," he purred, lightly biting the inside of Lindir’s thigh. Wetting his own finger with saliva, the dark one moved to Lindir’s untried portal. "Relax for me," he whispered, then slowly pushed his finger inside. Lindir cried out in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan as his erection was once again covered in a moist heat. The preparation was careful and lengthy. Lindir was writhing, innocently confused and helpless in this new passion by the time his partner deemed him ready. He positioned himself between Lindir’s thighs, his length touching the waiting pink pucker.

Leaning over, he kissed Lindir gently as he began to thrust so very, very slowly and shallowly inside of the white elf underneath him. Lindir held on to him for dear life as the physical feeling of being connected in such a manner overwhelmed him.

Slowly, the stranger built up momentum, and quickened their pace as Lindir became used to the feeling of being full. Lindir gave himself over to the sensations, and this made the other pound into him even harder.

He loved how Lindir regarded him with awe, as that special place within him was touched and rubbed by his own swelling length. He loved that Lindir could not look away from where their bodies joined, a hot and sweaty mound of flesh. He loved that Lindir gripped his biceps, that he began to instinctively move along, flex around him, love him. 

Groans, whimpers and uncertain, surprised sounds of pleasure left Lindir’s lips, and made his partner growl deep within his throat, making him renew his efforts. He dared to push that bit deeper, to thrust that bit harder and faster. The white elf reached out desperately as completion overtook him.

As Lindir’s passage tightened due to his coming, the stranger’s erection was milked, and he spurted his seed within his lover. The two remained still for some time, trying to regain their breath.

"Oh, I have been waiting so long to do that…" the dark one said, then leant down to kiss Lindir. "You have grown far more beautiful than I could have imagined back then."

"Hnnn? Back then?" Lindir murmured, barely registering the words spoken in his post coital state.

Suddenly, a great crackling sound came from all around and lightning illuminated the sky. Lindir raised his arm to shield his eyes from the bright flashes.

Just as quickly as it had started, the pounding stopped and Lindir found himself alone on the forest floor, the soft grass strangely as comfortable as the rock had been seated upon before.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Back Then? When?" Lindir mumbled to himself as he traversed the corridors of the last Homely House, albeit a little stiffly.

"Well, well, well, I never thought you would actually take my suggestion so seriously," a smug voice said.

"Sorry?" Lindir queried.

"Please! I know THAT walk!" Melpomaen said with a slap to Lindir’s bottom. "So, come on, tell me all the sordid details. Who was it?"

"Uhh, that man I met before. Just after our last performance," Lindir said.

"The one you imagined?" Melpomaen queried, looking a little worried now.

"Yes. No! I mean, I don’t know. He was so nice and gentle, but then he vanished. And… and the place I had performed for him was gone and I can’t find it again. Everything about him was so mystical, I still don’t know his name and," Lindir looked up into Melpomaen’s concerned eyes and sighed. "Maybe I did imagine it all, but everything felt so real. Still does," he said with a soothing rub to his behind.

Fighting a smirk, Melpomaen kindly placed his arm around Lindir’s shoulders and led him through the hallways. "Come on, I bet Lord Elrond can suggest some great tea that will help you sleep and forget all about this."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"No no no!" His eyes are BLACK! Not dark brown, not obsidian, BLACK! His hair is BLACK! His clothing is BLACK! His NAILS are BLACK for Valar Sake!" Glorfindel vented, shouting at the tapestry weaver. Lindir and Melpomaen could not help standing at the door, watching the poor lady shrink away from the reborn Elf.

"But my Lord, it looks so strange. Can we not, for artistic sake-"

"You asked for a description of him from someone who has MET him, and now you are wishing to discard said likeness? Do you want this to be accurate or not?" Glorfindel huffed and stood glaring at the weaver, his hands on his hips.

"Yes my lord, I do," she submitted.

"Good, start again and I shall be back soon," Glorfindel ordered and turned to leave. "Aaaah, gentlemen, good morning," he said; his usual easy smile on his face, though he regarded Lindir a little uneasily. Not that the warrior could be blamed for his hesitancy. Even Lindir knew the fault lay with him. He could not find the reason himself, but every time he looked at Glorfindel, Lindir was overcome with a feeling of emptiness.

However, today he perked at the description of the being the tapestry weaver was trying to portray. Especially the dark fingernails. Lindir at the time was too polite to remark upon it, believing the black nails to be a sign of manual work, however, now he wondered if that was indeed the truth.

"Forgive me my lord, but to whom do you refer?" he asked, his chest pounding.

"Why lord Namo of course!"

In a heartbeat Lindir’s mind was assaulted by long forgotten memories, and he tumbled to the floor.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lindir and his parents were travelling between two realms. It was always thus. Reaching a new place, performing, then wandering off again, never with any particular destination in mind. No home to call their own, but a family closer and more cheerful than any could imagine. Lindir was an only child, but his parents had always intended to have more, once they were ready. But that time never came.

Along their travels, a valley they were passing through suddenly flooded one night, and the small family was swept downhill into the raging river nearby. Lindir’s tiny body was crushed by the weight of the water, and the tumultuous current carried him like a twig away from his parents and downstream.

He awoke in a strange place, wrapped in a warm cloak, lying next to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Dark eyes twinkled kindly at him, and he gave an encouraging smile.

"Hello Lindir, I am Namo," the man said gently.

"How do you know my name?" Lindir asked.

"I know the story of everyone whom passes through my gate," he replied. "Your parents are already inside, shall we go to them?"

"Mama and papa are with you?" Lindir asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Indeed, and they very much wish to see you," Namo insisted.

Lindir was so excited to see his parents again, that he tried to stand up, only to fall down, shivering violently.

"Why am I wet?" he asked.

"Because you are in a river. What you see here is not real, but it can become so if we just step through that arch. There you will be warm, with your parents, and never need suffer again."

"Can you carry me?"

"No, that is against the rules. You must make this journey, if you so wish it."

"I want to see my parents."

"Then come," Namo beckoned, and slowly began walking backwards.

Lindir stood again, and took three steps forward before an invisible wall appeared before him. He could feel something dragging him back. Warmth surrounded him, and he could hear voices, though no others were nearby.

Before he could ask what was happening, Lindir screamed as his body was suddenly jolted backwards through space and his soul rejoined his body on Arda.

The first image that he saw was that of a golden warrior, looking worriedly at him. "Do not worry," the golden one said, "you shall be safe soon."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Damn that Glorfindel! I should never have released him!" Namo angrily said through gritted teeth, banging his fist down on a marble pillar.

"You should never have tried to claim him," a commanding voice said. "It was stupid of you to try."

"You did it on purpose, Manwe!" Namo hissed.

"I thought it a rather fitting punishment. You have let your care for those in your charge diminish. You have become so obsessed with that boy that you have used your own wife to view his future, and bribed Ulmo to use his powers to end three lives all so you could steal his bright future away from him! WHY!?" Manwe shook with rage.

"He called to me! A year ago, his mother taught him to sing, and I heard it. With every new song learnt and mastered, he steals more of my heart away. I must have him else I will go mad!"

"I believe you have already! You have destroyed his family, and you know there is no possible return to Arda for his parents. I wonder what he shall think of you when you meet again in Valinor? For your sake, I hope he is the forgiving type. However, in the centuries yet to come, I truly hope his songs move you as deeply as you proclaim they do, so that you may seek redemption for your actions and prove you are a stronger being because of him."

Namo felt so ashamed and alone, that he could do nothing, but drop his head into his hands and weep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lindir awoke with a pounding headache as memories not his own were forced upon him. He sat up and cradled his head within his hands, sweat dripping off his brow.

"So now you know," a voice above him said. Lindir looked up, and saw Manwe standing over him. Looking around, Lindir recognised this place. He was once again outside Namo’s halls, with the god of death himself standing just in front of the doors.

"You killed my parents," Lindir asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"I only wished to be with you," Namo carefully replied. "I heard you every day, and I knew that would never be enough. I never wished for you to be separated from them. Just…in a different place."

"You heard my singing?"

"I told you music is a bridge, and your voice is lovelier than any instrument."

"And this hurts you?"

"Not as such, merely moves me beyond anything I thought possible. Your voice fills me with such hope and love, that when you finish I am left immobile and empty. It is the greatest joy and pain to hear you each day. I could no longer contain my sanity, and snuck to Arda to be with you for a short time. I knew it was a risk, but it was worth it in the end."

"And my parents? Was that ‘worth it’!?" Lindir demanded, tears falling down his cheeks.

Namo closed his eyes in shame and bowed his head. "I cannot justify my actions, but with your parents’ aid, I have become a better person. I am healing the souls in my halls again, and your parents themselves have forgiven me. They have already moved beyond here, and are waiting for you in Valinor," Namo said.

"Not that you are destined to travel there for a long time yet," Manwe quickly cut in, throwing Namo an unfriendly glare.

"Of course not," Namo agreed. "I just could not stand the separation a moment longer. I am sorry for putting you through all this. I shall not approach you again, not even in Valinor, unless you wish it so."

"What happens to me now? Am I to lose my memories again?" Lindir asked Manwe.

"No, you may keep them now. It was thought at the time, that you were too small to understand the situation. Now, it is up to you what happens in the future. However, it is time to return you to your land. Your friends are concerned for you."

"My singing hurts him?" Lindir asked the King of the Valar, seeking confirmation as the scenery began to fade and the figures grew further away.

"It would seem so."

"Then, I shall sing no more," Lindir whispered as he returned to the land of the living.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Lindir! You cannot do this!" Melpomaen repeated for the hundredth time that day. "We NEED you!"

"You will be fine without me," Lindir said, sifting through the sheets of paper before him.

"Very well, why don’t we compromise a little? Take a few months off. We are not scheduled to depart for the Grey Havens until mid spring. By that time I am sure you will miss performing so much that you will wish to join us once more," Melpomaen offered.

"Thankyou, but I have made up my mind. I no longer wish to sing. Feel free to visit me in the library though. Erestor is training me to take his place as Head Librarian as he is to become Lord Elrond’s Chief Advisor," Lindir said proudly.

"Sounds dull," Melpomaen sulked. "You will change your mind. I know you shall. You have been singing for far too long to suddenly give it up now." And with that, the dark elf stormed out of the room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As the months passed, Imladris was slowly covered in a thick blanket of snow. Lindir stayed close to the fireplace in the library and devoured everything Erestor taught him. In another six months, he would be knowledgeable enough to take over all tasks completely. Lindir smiled to himself as he thought on his accomplishments thus far, and those still to come, that he was sure, with Erestor’s guidance, he would eventually master.

At times though, when the cold crept into his body and curled around his bones, he wandered if his sacrifice was worth it. Usually during winter he would drink nothing but honey tea to keep his throat loose and warm, and would sing almost non-stop, whether in private, or playing with his fellow performers. Even now, when left alone, Lindir often caught himself humming a well-known tune and would immediately stop, hoping it would not adversely affect Lord Namo.

It seemed almost silly… Elves were natural born singers. To think that his voice had power over a Valar was beyond normal comprehension. Lindir did not doubt that music could touch people of any race, age or location, but for his voice to reach a God in Valinor…no wonder Melpomaen did not understand. It seemed preposterous, and no doubt conceited for Lindir to claim his singing moved the carer of lost souls to madness. Still, he had made his decision, and he would stick to it, no matter what.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"AHHHHHH! MAKE HIM STOP! Please, have MERCY!" Namo begged as he rolled on the ground in front of Manwe, his hands pressed tightly to his ears. The King of the Valar could do nothing but watch Namo with apprehension.

"Of what do you speak?" he asked cautiously.

"Lindir! Ever since he has stopped singing I have felt a great emptiness well inside me, so much more than what I would feel each time his songs would come to an end. But THIS! This is just unbearable! Help me, PLEASE!" Namo screamed. "Slowly his voice has come creeping back inside my head. At first I could hear him humming, but gradually words began to form and now I can hear EVERYTHING he says. And right now, his lovely voice, which rivals that of birds while singing, is listing all the titles Lord Elrond owns in his library! Oh Lindir…how far you have fallen!!!" Namo screamed, and fell limp. "Dwarven politics of the 2nd Age, Tales of Men, Nursery Rhymes, Untold Stories, The Silmarillion…"

Manwe turned away, unable to endure watching his friend, lying in the foetal position as he repeated everything Lindir said upon Middle Earth.

"Very well, why don’t we try a little compromise?" Manwe asked, sighing to himself. He knew he should not encourage Namo and Lindir’s relationship, but could not see the Ruler of the Halls of Mandos completing his task in his current condition.

Namo perked upon hearing this, and craned his neck to look up at Manwe, whom glanced back over his shoulder.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Deafening applause rang out in the hall and Lindir endured so many bows his head began to spin. It had been a year since his last performance. His troupe had just begun to believe his decision to leave to be final, when he suddenly asked to return. And try as they might to learn the reason for his sudden change of heart, none could ascertain his motive. Not even Melpomaen, who teased him about hurting the God of Death whenever he sung. But Lindir merely smiled mischievously, and left the ebony haired elf in the dark.

Lindir smiled so genuinely at the reception, that Erestor found it in his heart to forgive the wandering musician for retiring from his recent position just as abruptly as he had requested it in the first place.

Glorfindel stood off to the side, arriving too late to gain a seat and leant against the wall for much of the performance. His hands clapped so quickly the movement could barely been seen. Hoping to catch the eye of a certain Chief Advisor, he looked around the room as subtly as he could, seeking the raven haired elf. His eyes immediately saw and zoomed in upon the figure a few rows ahead and over to the left. However, he quickly realised this being was no elf. Though the hands came together enthusiastically over and over again, Glorfindel’s sharp elvish easily picked out the black fingernails.

Feeling eyes upon him, Namo turned to face Glorfindel, and smirked.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"When can we meet next?" Lindir asked, hugging Namo from behind.

"When I have soothed the souls of another ten beings," Namo lamented.

"How long will that take?" Lindir pouted.

"As long as it must," Namo said with a soft chuckle and reached behind to rub Lindir’s naked body consolingly.

"I wish we did not have to keep this secret," the singer whispered.

"You would rather your friends to know you have captured the heart of a god?"

"Yes. …I saw you at my performance. Does my singing not leave you unfulfilled when I finish as it once did?"

"It does, but knowing that you have taken to singing again just for the opportunity to meet with me every so often makes it all worthwhile," Namo said, and turned around fully to kiss Lindir softly.

"How long until you leave?" Lindir asked.

"For every ten souls, I am permitted ten hours with you."

"And based on how long our lovemaking lasted, I would say you have barely an hour left."

"I would say so too."

"Then we had best not waste it," Lindir said with a grin and pulled Namo back on top of him. Their lips met once again. Lindir eagerly opened his mouth, giving entrance to Namo’s tongue, his own wet muscle sliding along it seductively.

Namo gently caressed Lindir’s torso, stopping to tease his sensitive nipples until his lover was a quivering mess in his arms.

"Ah, stop!" the white haired elf begged, unconsciously thrusting his renewed erection against Namo’s.

"Stop? We have only just begun," Namo smiled and moved down to suckle and gently bite Lindir’s neck. The singer arched his back and moved his head to the side, giving his lover better access.

"Urgh, you had, better hurry," Lindir panted, his organ already swollen and weeping

Namo smirked. An inexperienced partner was always so delightful to break in. Pushing Lindir’s legs apart, Namo guided himself inside, his lover still being loose from their last bout of lovemaking.

"Aaah!" Lindir moaned as he was entered. "Yes. More, deeper."

"Since when have you been so demanding?" Namo asked, but did not hesitate in giving his partner precisely what he wanted.

"Since I learnt I am wanted," Lindir answered truthfully, looking deeply into Namo’s eyes.

"Oh my sweet, I have forever yearned for you," Namo leant down and kissed Lindir passionately, urgently. His hips sped up and he aimed for his lover’s pleasure spot with every thrust. Lindir cried out over and over again, not afraid to use his voice at any opportunity ever again.

Every time Namo plunged within him, a jolt of pleasure started deep within his body, which circled his spine and carried all the way up to the back of his eyelids. Stars exploded behind them as he came, covering his lover with the proof of his enjoyment.

Namo moaned as Lindir’s passage instictively clamped down, milking his seed from him and he erupted deep within his lover. He leant over Lindir long enough to gain back his breath, but was mindful to keep his weight off his slim lover.

Having not yet pulled out, Namo sat up, and looked down, taking in their physical connection. Ever had musical bond existed, albeit one-sided. But now Namo had something to return to his beloved.

Dark eyes looked up into pale blue, and he smiled.

"Never shall we be alone again," Namo asserted, and kissed Lindir deeply.

 

Fin


End file.
